Stories in Multiplayer
by nightstalker204
Summary: Based off of Multiplayer Chronicles follow the tale of Sandman as he ventures into game modes of the game Call of Duty: Black Ops with the help of friends and allies. Rated T for cursing & cussing.
1. Meeting Friends pt 1

In the game Call of Duty:Black Ops, in a lobby of Search and Destroy sat a person who looked over his classes quickly after seeing the most popular voted map would be WMD. Sandman201, the player, looked over his classes quickly knowing that a certain class could be the fact for winning the game. He eventually chose a RPK with Extended Mags and a secondary of a Makarov, also with Extended Mags. He looked around at the other players beside him. They were fixing their classes, chatting, or just making a strategy for the upcoming match. He looked around before noticing the match was about to begin and went over to his team. His team consisted of a level 18, a level 47, and 3 level 50's, whereas he was a level 33.

They spawned in near the railing balcony where most snipers camped on. The 3 level 50's had sniper rifles and pistols on their backs. The level 18 had a Stakeout with a grip attachment and a Ballistic Knife as his secondary. His name was Dragonfire289 and he nodded at me when he noticed I was looking at him. His friend, the level 47, had a Galil with a silencer attachment and a CZ75 dual wield akimbo. They both had Ghost Pro, Steady Aim Pro, and Ninja Pro , the level 47, gave each teammate a nod as they looked around before setting off instantly with Dragonfire289 by her side toward the left flank. I did not know whom to follow so I followed them.

Almost instantly I saw a small duo of enemies walked out of the warehouse and raised my RPK to shoot them when a hand crossed my sights. I looked up to see Dragonfire had raised his arm and was pulling me to a small alley way which looped around. He pointed toward HydraKnot who was waiting behind the staircase for the duo to come. She had her tomahawk trained forward so she couldn't see them til they got passed. I held my breath waiting for a signal to shoot but one did not come. The duo walked past us, up the stairs and into the place where we spawned at.

I looked at them, HydraKnot and Dragonfire, but they already were making their way into the warehouse on the far end. I raced after them, seeing no other option. He ran after them gasping for breath when he finally made it inside the warehouse and slung his RPK over his shoulder and held his Makarov in his hands. The gun was more silent than the RPK and he could run faster with it, without the weight of the light gun holding him down. He looked around and saw Hydra and Dragon were cocking their guns. They were the last on their team, the duo whom passed them earlier killed the snipers who were camping at the spawn. Dragonfire held a flashbang out while I saw Hydra had her hand up and was counting down from 5. When she reached number 1 Dragonfire threw the flashbang and we all 3 heard the hitmarker sound. There was someone out there, waiting for us most likely. I brought out my RPK and stepped forward into the doorway and saw movement out of the right of my eyes and opened fire.

_**Enemy POV:**_

"Haha, did you see the look on their faces when we got 'em, Kyle?" said Zach.

They had just killed the camping snipers at the enemy's spawn and were enjoying their short-lived victory by walking back at spawn where the rest of the team were. They were sent on a scouting job to see if their were any idlers at the spawn.

"Heck yeah I did, especially the one who's head went like PBBLT, when we shot it off" answered Kyle, laughing as he said it. They had truly caught the snipers off guard and killed them instantly for their mistakes. There were still 3 more people left on the enemy team but they were probably hiding somewhere, or being idiots and rushing right away after their fallen comrades had died. Anyway they would probably be dead before the match's time expired.

They walked a few more seconds in silence and headed to where the rest of the team were hiding in one of the towers behind cover.

"Hey guys! We got the snipers on the team, caught them by suprise" spoke out Kyle as he climbed up the ladder.

"Great, now help us with this dilemma. We trying to discuss to this guy why it's better to have a camo then no camo at all" said the clan's leader, Jake.

"That's easy. Having a camo means not showing signs of being a noob. Without a camo your guns would look bland anyways, it's just a distasteful thing to do" answered Kyle.

"Fine, but after this match I need ya'll's opinion on which camo to get" snickered the guy whom thought a camo wasn't needed.

"Hey where's Zach? Thought he'd be up here by now" said Jake. He'd been the one to recruit Zach from the start whereas many of the other clanmates had been recruited by friends and he just agreed to let them stay.

"I don't really know, maybe he went off to find the other 3 left alive" answered Kyle, whom was puzzled at his friend not being behind him as he climbed the ladder.

"Heh, they probably hiding wetting their pants cause they know we're going to kill them" snided Jake.

Just then a flashbang hit near the group. Startled they looked over at where it landed and saw Zach out there alone near the entrance of the warehouse. An enemy walked into the doorway holding an RPK and took aim at Zach before letting fire. Zach took most of the magazine that was put into him and fell to the ground. Kyle stood shocked to see his friend fell to the ground before lifting up his Enfield and took fire at the enemy with the RPK. He missed all but one shot as the enemy disappeared behind the doorway.

"Go! Kill him and avenge Zach!" yelled out Jake before jumping off the balcony and sprinting towards the warehouse, Spas-12 in hand. The rest of the team followed after him with the same speed except Kyle.

Kyle ran over to the body of Zach to see if he was truly dead. He wasn't, his breathing got slower and slower and Zach started coughing up blood. The bullets riddled his body and most of them hit his chest area.

"Cmon Zach, you can make it I know you can" pleaded Kyle.

Zach merely took one look in Kyle's eyes, coughed again and died. His head rolled over to the side and he was shown to be dead.

Kyle felt hatred rising in him. He took his fallen friend's AK-47 and headed in after the group.

_**Sandman's POV:**_

"Argh! I got hit in my shoulder" growled Sandman as he disappeared from the doorway. He clunched his bleeding shoulder as he heard yells from outside.

Dragonfire ran over to see the wound and said nothing as he inspected it. They all turned head as they heard footsteps and run up the stairs toward the windows in the 2nd floor. He looked at the doorway as Hydra and Dragonfire took the windows. His shoulder made holding the RPK more difficult as he took his balance and began to riddle the wall with warning shots. The other two looked towards the windowa and began to break them. Dragonfire took out his ballistic knife and smashed the windows to pieces. It would make for quick escape in case they needed it. He looked over at the doorway again and opened fire as an enemy rushed in. He felt satisfaction at knowing it was a headshot and the enemy would not be getting up. More angry voices were heard outside and he knew he only upsetted the rest of the enemies that were out there. A frag grenade popped in almost 3 seconds later and he felt a hand on his chest as he was pushed back.

Dragonfire pushed him out of the way and took a large portion of the blast. He fell over heavily injured, but alive. They jumped out of the windows and sprinted headfirst into the office building in the middle dodging bullets as the enemies shot at them. Dragonfire leaned on Sandman's shoulder and was put into one of the cubicles where HydraKnot talked to him.

"I'm not gonna make it little girl" said Dragonfire as he heaved to breath.

"Yes you are, I promised you that you would" whispered Hydra.

"That promise was well kept mostly, don't worry about me" spoke Dragonfire. His breathing slowed until they could barely hear his heaving gasps.

"No don't do this to me Aaron. Please don't" spoke Hydra. However Sandman barely heard her say that, he was sad with grief at losing a friend.

"Hey, big man" said Dragonfire, with his last words, looking towards Sandman who was outside the cubicle alert if any enemies came. "Win this for us, and take care of Hydra. This girl has nerves of steel and she'll protect you as long as you allow her too."

With that Dragonfire heaved one last breath and died. Sandman couldn't help it, he felt sad and finally bent down next to Hydra and crossed Dragonfire's arms over his chest. Hydra hung her head low and took Dragonfire's ballistic knife and replaced it with her dual wield CZ75's which she put in his hands. She looked sad ,but in her eyes were fury. It scared him slightly until he noticed he himself felt mad too. He took out his Makarov which he held waiting for an order. She merely nodded her head out an exit and they left, leaving Dragonfire's body in the cubicle with the dual wield handguns in his hands as enemy footsteps echoed loudly as they made their way into the building. With one last look at the cubicle, Sandman left and never looked back.

**Author's Note:**

**Yes, this story is based off of Multiplayer Chronicles and the new reboot to that series made by Zigbon. I hold no creditability to Call of Duty or Black Ops. My characters are all made by me(Sandman, Dragonfire, Hydra, etc). More to come(hopefully)**

**Kyle:**Yeah there best be more to come! Am I going to kill the person who killed Zach or what? Sandguy or whatever his name was

**Sandman:**On the contrary do not get your hopes up so quick Kyle, not with Hydra on my side

**Hydra:**Can it guys!


	2. Meeting friends pt 2

_**Enemy POV:**_

"Crap! We lost 'em" growled Jake. He had hoped that they would catch the trio ,but only came into the office building/warehouse to find one dead.

"Maybe they went out the back?" questioned a recruit. Jake hadn't thought about that, and maybe the recruit was right.

"Probably so, just keep a look out, they couldn't have gotten far" Jake ordered at once.

Kyle appeared in the doorway not holding his usual Enfield ,but a AK47. He had a hard, stern look on his face and looked around. He noticed Dragonfire's body at once and walked over. He pushed his foot on the dead body's shoulder and it slumped to the floor. He looked away in disguist, his grenade had riddled the body in shrapnel. Nobody, not even this enemy, deserved to die like this.

"Not going soft for them, are yeah Kyle?" Jake spoke to him, he nodded 'no' and they left down the stairs to the side entrance.

They all looked around and finally started making their way into the enemy spawn where Zach and Kyle, before, killed the snipers. Once they got under the bridge which led to the enemy spawn point and to the right-most warehouse on the map he saw movement near the top of his eyes. Just then, as silent as a cat, a girl appeared out of nowhere carrying a ballistic knife. She stuck both blades under the ears of the two most newest recruits, whom were guarding the back, and sliced their necks all the way under the next ear. The recuits slumped to the ground and died instantly as the knifes hit the temples under their ears. Kyle mainly stood ground in stock as she shot a ballistic knife into the back of Jake's leg making him crumble to the ground. He aimed the AK-47 at her head and was about to pull the trigger when a large weight slammed into him and pushed him to the ground. He tried to get up ,but was pinned. He felt something in the back of his head and stop thrashing after realizing it was the barrel of a handgun.

Jake rose up from the ground, took out the ballistic knife that was cutting his leg, and aimed the Spas-12 at the person who was pointing the gun at his head. He heard a gunshot, but not from the gun behind his head or the sound of a shotgun being fired. It was a different handgun, a rapid fire handgun that was fired a few times. He looked over slowly so that the person on him would know he wanted too, he saw Jake in the ground slowly bleeding away as bullets riddled his stomach, chest, and shoulders. Jake couldn't help but supress a yell and tried to get up ,but was taken by suprise as the weight pulled off of him and let him. He tried to find his handgun ,but couldn't. It had been taken when the person was on him with the gun trained on the back of his head.

The person who was on top of him was holding Dual Makarovs now and put them in holsters by his sides. The other one, the one with the ballistic, was checking the bodies to see if they were dead. They all 3 were, all who were killed by the girl without a second thought. Kyle tried to find his AK-47 ,but found that all the weapons were stacked in a neat pile behind the two people, the two enemies.

"Why?! WHY!" Kyle yelled at the duo.

The girl merely held out an unpinned frag grenade. Kyle then remembered, he had killed that one enemy who was in the cubicle. The enemy had CZ75 dual wields in his hands. His arms were crossed over his chest. He remembered looking over to see a person put CZ75 dual wields in their class. That person had been the girl, those dual wields were that girl's.

"I.. I..." He murmured before slumping to the ground on his knees. He was shocked ,but somehow wasn't. He knew that somehow this is what happened.

The boy who held him down before merely nodded at the girl before taking out a Makarov. He looked into Kyle's eyes with a look of seriousness and put the gun to Kyle's head one last time. Kyle looked up at the boy who was going to be his killed in a few seconds. He heard the trigger being pulled and then a loud 'BANG!'. It was all over, he felt being sucked into darkness where all the others were watching through a film. They all had their wounds from which they died from. He saw all his clanmates looking at his with eyes of confusion. He saw the snipers whom he and Zach killed look at him with eyes of hatred. However the eyes which were not laid upon him were that of the boy who he killed. His name was Dragonfire289 and he was sitting away from the others. Kyle merely nodded at his clan and sat in the chair opposite of Dragonfire.

"I.. I'm sorry" he whispered to Dragonfire.

"I understand. It's not problem, the act of revenge is only fueled by the greed of killing those who take friend's lives" he told him.

"But your friend, the girl, was it revenge, or the winning of the game?" he said back. He needed to know so that he would feel reassured.

"Revenge. She dislikes it when I die , especially if there was something that could've been done to prevent it" he answered.

Kyle merely nodded, soon the match would realize the winning team and announce the winner. He hoped the final killcam would not be shown. It wasn't, lucky for him it didn't show. He merely nodded and walked over to his clanmates who were in a heated discussion.

"Ah! Here he comes, come here Kyle we need to talk" Jake called him over. "Listen the clan and I have been talking, and we've decided to kick you out of the clan."

"WHAAAT! Why?!" Kyle yelled in outrage. He practically was second-in-command for this clan.

"Well we've all been noticing you've been going lower than the clan's expectations. I've tried to keep you into the clan ,but I'm just sorry. You aren't keeping up with practices or coming to meetings. You aren't doing your part to help the clan, bud." Jake said. With that they all left the game. Later that day however they all unfriended him, but that's another story.

o00000000o

"WOW YOU WERE KICKED OUT OF YOUR OWN CLAN?" yelled out a new recruit, trying to hide his laughter. He felt a slap in the back of the head. "Ow! Sorry, sorry that's just hard to believe, that's all."

Kyle narrowed his eyes, looking mad. He then chuckled a little to himself and to the new recruits. There were about 5 new recruits and they all crowded around Kyle as he told his story about how he met Sandman, Dragonfire, and Hydra. Some were prone while others sat on the stairs of the green house in Nuketown, a private match so no one would bother them. There were about 16 people in that match so far. The recruits had decided to listen to a few stories from Kyle instead of practicing today, the leaders finally agreed so. The other 12 were training and having mock battles every now and then.

"Yes, I was kicked out of my clan. I have no regrets now though. So anyways as I was saying before Mistah Viper over here interrupted me..."

o00000000o

Kyle left the match. He played some regular Domination for a while to earn points to get a Dual Mag on his Enfield. He then upgraded his clan tag and playercard to show he was not in a clan anymore. He sighed after one match and leaving the lobby.

Nearly 2 hours later, he received an invite from a person named HydraKnot. He accepted and found himself in Nuketown. He grabbed his Enfield and ran to the green house. He entered to find 3 people inside of it, he took aim at the one who was standing ,but soon heard a gun cocking and it aimed at his forehead.

He recognized it as the people in the Search in Destroy match he played a while ago. He scrolled over their names to see Sandman201, Hydraknot(the inviter), and Dragonfire289(the one he killed). They all turned to him and he slung his Enfield over his shoulder. This was going to be a long few hours...

**Author's Note:**

**Yes! I have completed another chapter! Well anyways this is another chapter of this series... That's about it, now here's some quickies from our characters! :D**

**Hydra:** No.

**Fiiine. -_-**


	3. Making Preparations

Hydra and Dragonfire were reading books on the couch. No, seriously, READING! They were reading while sitting on the couch. Dragonfire was on the left-most side on the couch and Hydra had her feet on his lap. She kicked him slightly and he looked over to see Kyle and Sandman were waiting there.

"I'm pretty sure it is your turn to give them the explanation stuff" spoke Dragonfire calmly as he looked at Hydra while she read. Hydra merely gave him another kick, harder this time and he got up.

"Fine ,but you owe me. Alright guys, well it's going to be hard to explain this" Dragonfire spoke up, somewhat with enthusiam. "Pretty much what you did in Search and Destroy earlier we haven't seen in a while. We want to, what's the word, 'train' you."

Sandman and Kyle merely looked at each other and then looked at Dragonfire who was walking out the door. They each gave one last look at Hydra, who was still reading, and jogged out after Dragonfire. They walked in between the bus and moving van as Dragonfire spoke to them in a rushed voice.

"Have you guys ever heard of a ninja in Black Ops? Sure there might be videos on Youtube and such out there about being a ninja and ninja defuses and stuff like that. However Hydra and I are true ninjas. We can go great lengths to ensure we are hidden in plain sight. We want to teach you this, in hopes of you guys helping us teach others like you" Dragonfire said finally. He held out a hand to each of us. We looked at each other, at Dragonfire's hand, and at Dragonfire.

"This is kind of rushed, I mean I was just in a clan. What if they take me back?" Kyle said to Dragonfire and looked around as if expecting his clan to be there.

"TombWarrior6013, A.K.A Kyle, Hydra and Sandman took out your entire team within the blink of an eye with no mercy in it. Why do you suspect, you the person last to be killed and the one who lost it for your team, why do you suspect they would take you back after that? I mean to offense ,but it's plain and simple, they were using you to boost their team K/D" Dragonfire spoke sternly. Kyle had a hard look in his eyes then and took Dragonfire's hand.

Sandman merely thought it out. He knew Hydra and Dragonfire well from that one match and saw how quick and easy they worked as a team. It was simple how easy it had been. He took Dragonfire hand without a hesitated thought.

"Good, glad to have you both on board, now time for an assessment" said Dragonfire. "The reason why Hydra did not join us is she is hiding somewhere on this map. Find her, she will be hiding in plain sight you just have to look closely and carefully."

Dragonfire then left us, we looked at each other with bewildered looks before setting off to find Hydra.

_**About 2 hours later:**_

"God! Where is she! We've been looking for hours!" yelled out Kyle in frustration.

"It's been 2 hours, I'm sure we can still find her" Sandman said calmly while looked behind the bunk beds.

"I doubt it, lets just find Dragonfire and call it quits, this is stupid. We can't even find one girl in the smallest map on this game!" Kyle yelled out again. He truely was frustated, they looked over every square inch of this map and couldn't find her.

They walked downsta-

o00000000o

"Wait, wait, wait you spent 2 hours trying to find this one girl in Nuketown ,but you couldn't?" another recruit piped up.

"Yes, it took 2 hours and we still couldn't find her. Now stop interrupting or I'll make Hustrak make you run laps around Summit with M60's on" ordered Kyle.

The recruits looked at each other before going quiet.

"Now as I was saying..."

o00000000o

They walked downstairs to find Dragonfire on the same couch reading a book eating popcorn.

"For Ghosts' sake! Dragonfire we still can't find her" Kyle said to Dragonfire.

Dragonfire looked at us both and put a bookmark in his book. He brought out a radio and began speaking in it, quietly so we couldn't hear.

"She's coming. Really got you, didn't she? She's better than I am at hiding and a whole lot better than most people. Ah! Here she comes in now" he spoke as Hydra walked in the door shaking leaf debris off her shoulders and back.

"So where were you hiding?" Kyle asked.

"Beside the bushes, in the shadow of them so you couldn't spot me so well" she said calmly befor sitting on the couch.

"But, but we LOOKED EVERYWHERE!" Kyle yelled.

"Well now that you have seen hiding in plain sight, lets get on to your 'real' training" Dragonfire said.

"Its all about the class and the gamemode. The guns must be lightweight and easy to carry while also not sacrificing the damage needed to pull a kill blow if needed. The perks must keep you hidden from people while also giving you cover from air support vehicles and enemy killstreaks. The killstreaks should be on the go, like a Spy Plane or a Blackbird. The gamemode depends on what type of stealth is needed. In Search and Destroy you need a stealthier, more lightweight class when planting the bomb and if your going for ninja defuses. Other gamemodes like Capture the Flag demand the same thing when capturing the flag. It just varies with the gamemode" Dragonfire spoke slowly. We listened and nodded carefully.

"Now, if we are going to mentor you, you need a new class. Come back in 3 minutes with a new class designed for stealth" Dragonfire said before waving us off.

_**About 3 minutes later:**_

They both came back at the almost exact same time. Sandman had a Ak-74u with a silencer and dual mags with a Makarov with a silencer also. He had Ghost, Warlord Pro, and Ninja on. He had a Frag grenade and nova gas. Kyle had a Spectre with a silencer and a Ballistic Knife. As perks he had Ghost, Hardened Pro, and Ninja on. He had a semtex and concussion grenades. They both went immediately to Dragonfire and Hydra who, like they saw when they left them, were on the couch reading books. A small stack had cumilated next to Hydra as she read.

"So? We got our stealth classes" Kyle said to them as they walked into the door.

Hydra immediately looked up and walked around them.

"Sandman it is not a good choice to have a frag grenade, but an okay choice to have nova gas as it closes off pathways an enemy might take. The Ak-74u is a good choice as it has good fire rate and damage ,but with a silencer it lowers the accuracy even more to make it a good close range to middle range weapon only. The makarov with a silencer is a smart choice if you want to try and get up close and personal without wasting ammo on the Ak-74u. All of the persk you chose are a good combination as they provide stealth and cover when pro-ed. Kyle, the Spectre is an extremely high fire rate gun that can waste ammo easily. The Ballistic Knife however is not if you have the Spectre on. Try using a Makarov or a M1911 with silencer attachments or extended mags. The perks you have provide the same stealth and cover when pro-ed" Hydra finally said after finishing the report.

"Great, so I suppose we passed making a stealth class?" Kyle said as he looked down at the weapons he had chosen.

"For now, the weapons don't give the kills, its the way you use them to kill" Hydra said before going back to her book.

"Pretty much you passed for now. Congrats!" Dragonfire said before getting off the couch. "Now time to learn stealth, places to stealth, et cetera."

**Author's Note:**

**Yes, I know I usually end in a cliffhanger and I suppose this is kind of a cliffhanger but bleh. Anyways yes! :D another chapter completed. ^.^**

**Sandman:** This is harder than I thought it would be.

**Dragonfire:** Well meh, you decided to do it.

**Kyle:** Shuddup dragonfire

**Yep. :P**


	4. Training Montage

"Aim for the back or the front of the neck or straight into the heart" Haydria said. They had been training for the past 20 minutes on kill blows with different weapons. It had been the first part of their training right after they chose their classes.

"Okay ,but what if you don't have a ballistic knife?" Sandman asked. He chose not to put one on his class when choosing what to put on.

"Then use the one that is put on defaultly" Haydria said, irritated. "Now listen, the ballistic knife is one of the only made silent weapons and is used only for close combat. Don't try and run at the enemies with this, either try and take them out stealthy or far away with the ballistics."

She walked up to a dummy that was standing in the kitchen and struck in it the back of the neck, hard. She took the knife out in one swift movement, flipped it around and jammed it in the middle of the dummy's chest. It all happened in one quick movement, lasting only maybe 2 seconds long. It suprised Kyle and Sandman both and they looked at Hydra as she took the knife out.

"See simple your'll get used to the movement and speed later on, but try and go for the kill blow. Now practice on the dummies" Haydria said pointing at 2 dummies that were in the backyard. They walked over to them and Kyle pulled out his ballistic knife and looked around at the male dummy before choosing a striking place at both spots.

They both hit in the dead center of the area in which he wanted them to hit ,but they were a little to the left. He then tried to do them fluently with each other ,but as he finished stabbing the dummy's neck the blade got stuck and he fell over trying to pull it out. He then quickly got up and pulled the knife out much slower and then awkardly stabbed the dummy's chest.

Sandman wasn't having as much luck. He took out the knife in the holster of his belt and balanced it carefully before ,like Kyle, choosing spots to strike. He then struck more slowly and sloppily and managed to pull the knife out quicker than Kyle did. He did both of the stabs fluently but he did them with much noise and the kills were sloppy. He put the knife back in the holster and looked around and saw a tomahawk plunged into the side of the wood railing which held the deck up. He walked over and took it out and walked back to the dummy. He aimed carefully for the back of the neck and struck and quickly pull the blade out and struck the chest. He enjoyed the weight feel of the tomahawk and how it easily gripped in his hands. He unpinned the grenade from his belt and lobbed in and holstered the tomahawk.

"You guys got the basics down, by that I mean you know where to stab them at. However I can't help notice you guys are making it swift, quick movements. The more time spent killing someone, the more you are to be noticed. When stabbing in the neck don't go all the way down, make it to where it breaks the spine and then run or if they are still alive, go for the heart in the same way. Always cover their mouth so that they cannot scream or shout" Hydra replied. They both nodded and went to work on 2 new dummies.

Kyle did as told, he got his ballistic knife and did a quick stab movement to the back of the neck before moving to give another to the chest. It was faster this time ,but also a little bit sloppier. Sandman got his knife and did the same thing, seemingly slower this time before he used the tomahawk again which went as fast as Hydra did when she demonstrated it to them.

"Hey, you really like that tomahawk huh?" Kyle said as he stabbed the dummy in the heart again.

"Yeah, in my opinion, I like it more than the knife" Sandman concluded as he covered the dummy's mouth and gave it a sickening blow to the back on the neck and quickly gave it another one to it's chest.

Hydra walked up and assessed them carefully. She looked at Kyle and gave him a few tips on looking right before you stab so that you would be more accurate, which he was then. Then she assessed Sandman and told him to stab deeper when aiming for the heart so the blade touches it and goes past the ribcage. Sandman did as told and soon found that the blows could be more lethal and deadlier this way.

Hydra looked at her watch and then stood completely stone still for a moment. She came back with a bowl of cereal(go figure) and was opening a game case.

"Hey Aaron? I need you to take over a bit, I'll be back in a hour or 2 maybe" Haydria yelled out at the green house.

"Alright" Dragonfire replied.

She left and they kept training with kill blows using knives/tomahawks. This went on for a while until Dragonfire was sure that they passed knifing killing blows. He radio-ed in Hydra to ask what next to train them as.

**[****Quick Author's Note:**** Okay so whenever it is in** _italics_ **that means that the actions and what Hydra is speaking are not in Black Ops, kk? KK]**

"Yeah I know this is a bad time ,but they're ready to move onto the next killing blow weapon, what should it be?" Dragonfire asked.

_"This isn't a good time" Hydra said sternly. They heard a horrible sucking sound along with something like running water and then after that it sounded like someone was pounding on a door._

_ "HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" asked a voice in the background._

"So I guess just wait until you get here?" Dragonfire said before waiting for an answer.

_They heard another sucking sound along with running water before another voice chimed in._

_ "Stay down you bastard!" said the female voice._

"She's playing Tomb Raider 2013, huh?" Kyle asked with a sparkle in his eyes.

_"Yes I am now if you will I'll be ther-" Hydra said before something sounded like a body smashing into a door. They heard a groan on the other line and then the sound of gunfire. Another sucking sound and then a cracking sound pierced through._

_ "Alright, I'm coming let me just finish this one thing" Hydra sound before turning off the radio._

A smile formed on Kyle's face and he couldn't help but laugh a little. He noticed Dragonfire and Sandman were watching him with confused eyes.

"She got attacked by the boss, that's what the hard thumping sound was. Freak must've got hold of her during the quick time event and slammed her against the floor of ship" Kyle explained quickly. He noticed that they were probably agreeing silently and took note that they probably haven't played the game yet.

"Alright she'll be here within 5 minutes" Dragonfire said before also adding one more thing. "She plays that game a lot, I do too but not on XBOX 360 sadly."

"I don't even know what Tomb Raider has anything to do with this ,but okay whatever floats your boat Dragonfire" Sandman said before chopping the head of a dummy clean off with his tomahawk. "Ooooh, I love this thing."

Hydra arrived about 5 minutes later and assessed there killing blows once again. She smiled as she did so and gave them no tips at all. She let them pass the course and then they went on to silenced weapons.

"Now silenced weapons are a bit more complicated than silent weapons. When close up they make a tiny noise that can only be heard if you listen carefully. You need to careful with this, so try and take the kills as long away as possible. Silenced weapons also have a high accuracy decrease which puts into mind of long way kills. Finally, silenced weapons cannot hide you completely from enemy fire. That is what stealth is used for" Hydra said before waving them away.

With the last of the dummies they shot the heads off them and in the chest area close to the heart or on the heart. It was quick and tried to be far away with nearly most shots hitting.

"Good, good that's what I can teach you for today, it's late, I'm tired, Good night" said Hydra as she got off.

"Yeah, I'm going too guys, night" Dragonfire yawned as he said this and then left the game and got offline.

"Well that was interesting" Sandman said

"Yeah, fun actually can't wait til tomorrow" Kyle sound, somewhat bouncing up and down.

"Seeya tomorrow?" Sandman asked.

"Seeya tomorrow" Kyle confirmed and got off.

o00000000o

"So that was your first day in the clan?" asked a quiet recruit. He barely spoke at all during the story and listened thoughtfully.

"Yes, it was, it was a blast too. And yes before any of you ask this the reason why my name is TombWarrior6013 is because I play Tomb Raider games" Kyle answered back.

The little group still sat where they were, some went to get snacks while others got drinks and such when he told them he'd take a short break so they could get stuff. It was still a long story to go and he knew they wanted to hear it.

"Alright, where was I?" Kyle pondered.

"You just finished Day 1 of the clan" said the quiet recruit before grabbing a small handful of popcorn from his bag of popcorn.

"Right, right so anyways" Kyle said before drifting off into story telling again.

o00000000o

**Author's Note:** **YEAAAAH! I feel like this one took time and stuff because I was somewhat lazy-ish and was thinking about what to type and such. So yeaaah another chapteh. Okay by now I'm taking request for people to take into the story just send me a pm or a review WHATEVS if you want your character in the story. I'll take only a selected few and they cannot be the ones that are in the story(FILL OUT THIS FORM)**

** Name:**

** Personality:**

** Weapons s/he would probably use:**

** Mkay well thats about it, time for character quickies?**

** Kyle:** Hey why did the chicken cross da road?

**Sandman:** Oh god.

**Kyle: **To get to the other side? :D?

**Sandman:** *facepalm*


	5. New Recruit

o00000000o

"Alright guys, remember when you met Chev and he seemed all leadership like and such?" Kyle asked the recruits. They all nodded and some whispered 'Yes'.

"Well he used to not be like that. He used to be like Hydra, quiet and thoughtful. He still is thoughtful but he found his voice when we recruited him" Kyle said to them. "Now we met him the day after Sandman and I were recruited in, so this was the second day."

o00000000o

Sandman walked into the lobby, feeling refreshed and walked over to the small group of people that crowded around a Create-A-Class station. Those people were Hydra, Kyle, and Dragonfire along with another person whom he did not know. The person's gamertag was ChevalierNight. He looked up and nodded at me before going back to his class. In the class was a FN-FAL with a silencer and a red dot sight along with dual wield CZ75, the kind that Hydra uses. His perks were almost the exact same that Sandman had: Ghost Pro, Warlord Pro, and Ninja Pro. His equipment included a semtex grenade, concussions, and C4. Sandman nodded back before going to talk to Hydra, whom like the day before, was eating a bowl of cereal.

"I think he'd be a good potiental Hydra, he already knows a lot of the stuff" Dragonfire was talking to Hydra as she listened and nodded.

"Fine ,but your teaching him along with Sandman and Kyle today. It's my day off to play T-R" Hydra after taking another bite of cereal.

Dragonfire merely nodded again and Hydra left soon afterwards. They all went to a private match where he taught them how to shoot with semi-automatic guns(FN-FAL's and M18's) and before long they had it down patched. They soon had a mock battle where Dragonfire, Kyle, and Chev would hide and Sandman would try to find them. They would rotate everytime all the hiders were found or when time ran out. The first time Sandman found them all by listening to for when they moved arouond quietly when he was near. The second time, Dragonfire's turn to find them, he found them just the same way as Sandman did. The third time, Kyle's turn, was the exact same. When it came to Chev's turn to find them, he found them nearly instantly ,but did not disclose how he found them. They quickly moved onto hiding spots in each map and facts about hiding. The hiding spots mostly included hided in light brush or near garbage and such. The facts and tips and such were ordered like a code.

1. Hide in Plain Sight.

2. Do not compromise other spots of hiding.

3. Trust your gut, not your instincts.

4. Never, EVER engage in direct combat.

With that they went onto tips, small ones that would help if you decided to listen to them. One is that it is suggested to have a small weapon on you, such as a pistol or ballistic knife, so you are less easy to spot when you hide so it doesn't stick out of your back. Another is that to pro perks like Ghost and Ninja so that you can hear enemy footsteps and be hidden from spy planes which makes for easier hiding. A final one is that to never shoot if you know you can't kill, shoot when you know you can make the shot and kill the enemy. With that they went on to using equipment to their advantage. C4 could be used to make traps for unsuspecting enemies who didn't have Hacker on. Motion Sensers could detect enemies around a bomb site or near you. Camera Spikes could be hidden and give extra coverage at the other bomb site or to distract enemies who would try and shoot it down. Claymores were used as traps also, like C4, for unsuspecting enemies. Tactical Insertions were used to distract enemies away from an objective. Jammers, were not highly recommended usage, but could provide you cover against a Spy Plane if you did not have Ghost on. They soon went onto tomahawks, grenades, and semtexes.

A tomahawk would be used mostly for hiding in spots so that your gun could not be seen well or when you were waiting for an enemy to pass by to kill them with the tomahawk. The semtex would be used to hide and kill passing enemies also like the tomahawk. The grenade was a bit more complicated and could be used to clear out an objective where an enemy might be planting ,but never to hide with sense they could easy kill you and couldn't be stopped once unpinned. This continued on with us going over methods of hiding and then we had another "hide-n-seek" battle with the same results as the last one. We soon went onto a few games of actual Search and Destroy.

**Author's Note:**** This chapter feels short to me, I wouldn't be suprised if it was under 1k words like how it usually is over. But yes, another chapter done. If you have kept reading this far I might take a little break or not idk yet. I have school and stuff which'll get in the way ,but i'll try to keep uploading. No character quickies today :[**


	6. Almost Forgotten

They got into a almost empty lobby with 6 people already in. They all held the same clan tag which meant that Sandman, Kyle, Dragonfire, and Chev would be facing them by themselves almost. They re-checked over their classes and got ready to spawn in. The map was, ironically, WMD and they spawned in closer to the sniper railing. They immediately headed down the middle into the building that was in the middle. Chev took to the windows while Sandman, Kyle, and Dragonfire made a battle plan.

"I think we should go for a defuse" Kyle said to Dragonfire. Dragonfire merely nodded.

"It's a good idea, what if they catch us while hiding?" Sandman asked.

"Take him out quickly and quietly" Dragonfire said before looking over at the windows.

At that moment a grenade was thrown into the window right in front of Sandman. Chev ran up and pushed Sandman to the floor before it went off, right into Chev's back. He layed still on the floor ,but he was still alive by his faint breathing. Sandman and Kyle rushed over and propped Chev up against the wall. He looked at them and then at Dragonfire before looking at the door where he heard footsteps. Sandman tried to help him up ,but he merely grunted and slid down the floor. He looked in pain, chunks of his sides and half of his right hand were blown off. He was bleeding through his nose and a small trickle started through his mouth. They didn't need to turn him over on his stomach to know that his back was probably blasted to pieces with shrapnel in every piece of it.

The footsteps grew louder until Chev started to wave them away. They left after some hesitation and before he went out the door, Sandman looked behind him to see Chev putting his C4 behind him and waving Sandman out one last time. Sandman left and heard shots rang out above his head. He then heard an explosion and saw that Chev died, however he managed to kill the 2 enemies who were following him. He heard yells behind him as he ran into the warehouse that stretched across the right side of map. He sat down onto a pallet of wooden planks along with Kyle and Dragonfire who were keeping guard.

"He sacrificed himself, he made sure they didn't follow us" Sandman said, half to himself and half to them.

"He did it so we could keep living, do not feel bad" Dragonfire said and then they left and went off.

"I'll scout ahead, make sure there's no one waiting for us" Dragonfire said and then run ahead silently.

They waited a few minutes before they heard shouting and peeked their head from behind the barrier. There was Dragonfire, on his knees with a bloodied face and a Python aimed at his head. Three enemies surrounded him and one, the one with the Python, was calling out to us.

"To the last one alive, we order you to turn yourselves in at once. Your deaths will be quick and painless and you will never not have a similiar fate like your other companion" he said, then he pulled the trigger and Dragonfire fell dead. "And like this one."

They then walked away and left the body there. Sandman and Kyle stared in disbelief at the body and then at the enemies walking away. Sandman, filled with rage, tried to vault over the barrier and run after them ,but not before being pulled down by Kyle.

"Don't run after them, they will know if you do and you will be giving them what they want" Kyle said to Sandman.

However, Sandman did not listen and ran over to the enemies as quietly as possible anyways, with his tomahawk out. He cut the ankle of the first one and swept him off his feet and then brought his knife out and stuck it in the enemy's neck. He took the tomahawk and threw it directly at the enemy walking beside the one he just killed and it hit him in the shoulder. He then gunned down the leader, who killed Dragonfire, and then the one with the tomahawk in his shoulder. He turned around and started to walk back towards Kyle ,but suddenly a hole appeared in his chest cavity. He stared down at it for a moment and then looked up with a shocked look on his face and fell over, dead. Behind him was the last enemy and he held a Stakeout, which he cocked, ready to fire another shell.

Kyle looked around and finally just walked out, seeing no other escape route. In his hands, he held his ballistic knife which he held defensively in front of him. The enemy laughed before taking out his own ballistic knife. They circled each other before the enemy rushed towards him. Kyle sidestepped and chucked one knife in the enemy's back and took the ballistic, placed it right above his neck and fired. He slouched down and died.

Kyle was teleported back into the lobby and saw his friends, in there dead states. Chev was destroyed, most of his body held glass and broken barrel pieces. His whole right hand was blown off and he had lost his left eye. Not to mention, his sides and back were completely burnt and blow off. Dragonfire had a bruised face and had a bullet hole at the side of his head that reached to the other side. Sandman had a hole in the middle of his chest and still held his bloody tomahawk, which he died clutching. The enemy team were quietly whispering to each other while they glanced at Kyle every while. Eventually one of them came over and began speaking to them.

"Never thought I'd see you again, that desperate to get back in the clan are you?" the person said to him. Kyle then realized that it was Alex. He felt mad and then suddenly felt calm and spoke in that tone.

"I don't know what your talking about, I'm here with friends" Kyle said as he waved to Chev, Sandman, and Dragonfire.

"Listen, we've been thinking about it. For the past 2 days since we kicked you out. We want you back" Alex said hastily with shyness in his voice. Kyle was happy as first ,but then felt nothing, they had purposely kicked him out in the first place and now were begging for him to come back.

"I don't know" Kyle said.

"Come on, it'll be like the good old times!" Alex said with desperation in his voice.

"I'll think about it" Kyle said quickly then walked over to his friends.

"So?" Sandman said calmly, while wiping the blood off his tomahawk.

"That was my old clan leader, they want me back" Kyle said with a longing look.

Sandman stopped cleaning and look up at him. So did Chev and Dragonfire with faces of curiosity.

"So?" Sandman asked once more, before cleaning his tomahawk again.

"No" Kyle said and then went back over to the clan.

"No" Kyle repeated and then they left the game.

They went onto Nuketown again and sat down on the couches in the green house where they rested and talked. They all didn't have their dead forms anymore and were chatting normally. Suddenly 3 people joined the game on the enemy team. They all came sprinting and ran into the green house with Stakeout on their loadouts.

"Woah, woah!" Sandman yelled out as a Stakeout was pointing at his chest again.

"Kyle, we ask you to reconsider our offer again" said one of the people. Kyle realized it was Alex and some clanmates again.

"You have my answer: No" Kyle said calmly before going into the lobby party and kicking them from the game.

"Jeez, I didn't want another shell in my chest again" Sandman joked before stretching out on the couch again.

"Yeah, I know. I wonder what's gotten into them" Kyle said as he took a sip of the soda that sat beside him.

"Want to call up Hydra? She's seen this before" Dragonfire asked, taking out his radio.

"Eh, sure" Kyle said reluctantly.

**Author's Note: **_Italic_** = Hydra speaking/ actions and such.**

_"What?" Hydra asked impatiently._

"Kyle is having a problem with his old clan, we might need your help. They just threatened us pretty much with Stakeouts in our private match" Dragonfire said calmly.

_"Can't this wait until tomorrow?" Hydra asked again._

"I guess" Dragonfire said finally, before turning off the radio.

"So?" Sandman repeated again.

"We wait until tomorrow, I guess. For now time for reviewing, go hide and then we train with weapons, equipment and grenades" Dragonfire said, waving them off.

o00000000o

A tomahawk suddenly flew into the room, landing right beside a recruit's head who jumped up. The one who threw it came in, laughing and took his tomahawk from the wall. The recruits got a good look at it and noticed a few scratches, purposely made, in the blade. T.R was etched into it ,but also scratch marks like counting lines. A feather was beautifully etched into it, a star, and the initials B.F. Finally the person turned and showed himself as, Sandman, one of the top people in the clan. He looked around with his mixed colored eyes, one blue and the other brown before turning to talk to Kyle.

"Teaching the new recruits the story, huh?" Sandman asked walking to sit on the couch next to Kyle.

"Yeah, want to join in?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, I got time until the next mock battle" Sandman said. Kyle then continued his story while Sandman listened.

o00000000o

**Author's Note: YESHSHH! I liked the chapter a lot for some reason, idk why. However yes, another chapteh completed :P Before character quickies, still selecting forms to be in the story. Just fill this out in a review or a private msg!**

**Name:**

**Personality:**

**Weapons:**

**Quickies:**

**Sandman:** Chev why do you rarely talk?

**Chev:** ...

**Sandman:** Chev?

**Chev: **...

**Sandman:** o_0


	7. Revenge best set aside cold

"Okay so start from the beginning" Hydra said through a full mouth. She was eating cereal while they explained to her about their problem.

"Pretty much we went to play SnD and Kyle won the match for us ,but his old clanmates were in the match and asked for him to join back. He denied the request and then they got into our private game and almost forced Kyle to join ,but he kicked them" Dragonfire said through eating a piece of toast.

"Alright let's see h-" Hydra said before being interrupted by Kyle.

"Guys they sent me a game invite to an SnD match, should we go?" Kyle asked.

Dragonfire and Kyle looked at Hydra and she eventually nodded. They ended the private match and got there classes ready. Sandman got on just in time and Kyle re-told his story and that they were going to a SnD match. They arrived and realized they were playing a public match already a few rounds in with Kyle's old clan winning. There was only one person left on the opposite team and they were forced to join it. They spawned in and went immediately to the fountain where they were supposed to meet the clan, mentioned in the message. They waited a few seconds before they heard gunfire and turned to look on the balcony that overhanged some of the fountain. Falling from it was an enemy who slowly began to crawl away after he hit the ground. Then there was the other teammate with a Python in his hands, who merely got up and wiped his clothes from dirt before noticing the small group.

"Hey your one of those ninjas aren't you? I heard about you guys, sneaking around and such. I hear these fools are looking for you, right? I should warn you before hand that these guys mean business and already drove away most of the team. Oh but where are my manners? Sorry whenever given the chance to dabble on in details I usually take it. Well anyways, I'm Hustrak" the teammate finally said, gave a small bow, and then took his Python and shot the enemy in the head. "Nice to meet you!"

"Oh I like this guy" Sandman said.

"You just watched him execute a guy how do you already like him?" Kyle asked as they shook hands with Hustrak.

"How am I suppose to know?" Sandman retorted before going to talk to Hydra and Dragonfire.

"Peculiar, isn't it?" Chev said. Kyle jumped at the sound of Chev's voice.

"Hey! You talked!" Kyle said.

Chev merely nodded before joining the small group.

"So what are we going to do?" Kyle asked them as he headed into the circle.

"Split up, check the corners, spawn, bombs, and camping spots for them" Hydra said and they were off.

Kyle checked the spawn and bombs first before heading back to the fountain. He saw no sign of the rest of the group except for a radio, which he realized it was Dragonfire's radio. Static came from it and he answered into the radio with a simple ,"Hello?" there was no answer. He looked around before he heard a sound on the end of it.

"Want your friends? Meet us at your spawn" came a growly voice.

"What did you do with them?!" Kyle yelled into the radio before it went silent.

He sprinted to his spawn, ignoring the fact they could hear him. He ran into it and saw his friends lined up in execution style with guns to there heads. Hydra had her hands tied behind her back. Sandman's tomahawk was lying on the ground a few feet away from him and he was looking at it, wondering how to get to it without making commotion. In front of the group was, Alex, with his Stakeout out and a deadly look in his eyes.

"Last chance Kyle, join us" Alex said coolly.

"My answer is no, I don't need you guys anymore. I have other friends" Kyle said dryly.

"Friends? You have a noob, a guy obsessed with his tomahawk, a accident prone buffoon, a chick, and a guy who you just met!" Alex said laughing.

"Take it back" Chev said coldly and quietly looking straight at Alex.

"What was that?" Alex said jokingly while moving slowly closer.

"Take. It. Back" Chev said again with the same look in his eyes.

Alex looked around, like he was about to laugh, and slowly almost 2 inches from Chev's face said one word.

"No" he said, holding back his laugh.

Suddenly Chev flipped his arms over his head and got Alex in a choke grip and was slowly choking him to death.

"All I see in your group is a prideful leader and a bunch of lackies with no self-respect in themselves who choose to instead follow a leader!" Chev yelled out.

Alex soon turned to a deep shade of purple and blue and finally died and stopped resisting Chev's chokehold. Chev let him sink to the ground before closing Alex's eyes and looking around at the shocked group of enemies. They looked at Alex's body, then at Chev, then at the small group of still prisoners. Chev merely went behind the group, kicked out a knee of each of them and killed them in an executioneery style like how they were about to kill the others. He shot each of them in the head with Alex's Stakeout before freeing the still bound group. The last enemy was the one who wasn't killed and was still staring at Chev. Chev handed Kyle the Stakeout and then pulled away and watched.

"Tell this to Alex, don't ever mess with my family again" Kyle sneered at the lacky before pulling the trigger and waking up to a room with a screen in it. The enemy group immediately bunched together and started whispering while casting glances at Kyle, Chev, Hydra, Sandman, Dragonfire, and Hustrak.

"Come on, I don't want to stay to hear their answer" Kyle said and left the game, with the rest of them following.

They made a Nuketown private match and sat down on the green house couches. They cast glances at Chev who was sharpening a knife.

"So?" Chev finally spoke up.

"Just wow" Sandman said.

"No one ever disrespects my friends" Chev said as he continued sharpening his knife.

Dragonfire and Hydra eventually got out books and started reading. Hustrak and Sandman began to speak while Kyle and Chev were left to do something. Kyle got a book out and eventually started to read also while Chev just looked around before setting off to do something. He returned, 2 hours later, and he looked around the room before settling himself down on the stairs and brought out a book to read. Kyle started to ask Hydra about Tomb Raider questions.

**Note: I am too lazy to write dialogue so this is how the conversation will go:**

Kyle: So when did you start playing?

Hydra: Sense Tomb Raider III

Kyle: Really?

Hydra: Yes

Kyle: Okay Tomb Raider 1990s or Tomb Raider 2013?

Hydra: 2013

Kyle: Why?

Hydra: I don't know,I guess it just matters to me the most

Kyle: Okay fine fine, here's a hard one. What is the name of the girl who was put in sacrificial form when you first start playing in the tombs

Hydra: Easy, Steph

Kyle: Oh your good

**end conversation**

They eventually just read for the rest of the day and finally Dragonfire asked Hustrak to join their group. He said yes and the next day they would train Hustrak together. Finally Sandman came back with a wierd piece of metal after he said he'd be right back and started to etch something into the blade of his tomahawk. He eventually showed Hydra and she started laughing. He brought it over to show Kyle and in it was etched "T.R". He smiled and started to laugh too, Sandman smiled and put away the piece of metal and put the tomahawk back into the holster on his belt. They eventually played a few games of SnD, winning most of them and went back to Nuketown to review some skills along with the importance of pro-ing certain perks and such.

**Author's Note:**** Phew, this chapter is short, I knowz. I'm happy about this one because I introduced Hustrak whom may not appear as he seems. Lets just say whenever you see Hustrak you think of a Husky okay? Okay! :D well anyways 'nother chapteeeh! No quickies today sadly. Still taking character ideas! ^.^**


	8. Announced Arrival

"Alright Hust what do you know?" Dragonfire asked him

"The basics pretty much, I used to hang out with another ninja clan before everything fell apart" Hust said awkardly. "It wasn't really my thing."

"We understand" Dragonfire said.

"So what's your favorite weapon?" Sandman asked.

"Well seeing how your's is your tomahawk, Chev's is hand to hand combat, and Kyle's is well I still have no idea I suppose mine is my Python" Hust said.

"Well what can you do?" Sandman asked.

"I used to be a training instructor in my old clan, we ran and stuff to keep our characters in shape in case we needed to ever use hand to hand" Hust said.

"Never heard anyone ever doing that" Sandman said looking at Hust.

"It was also used as discipline if someone ever did something bad in the clan" Hust said quickly before looking away.

Sandman looked at him and then continued to walk in silence. Chev just murmured every once in a while and Hydra nodded to it. Kyle was walking in silence a few steps ahead of the group and looking down like he was thinking about what Hust said. However, it was what Hydra said was what he thought about which she told him before they left with the group.

"They'll be back" Hydra told him.

"Why? I thought once we showed them off and such they'd leave us alone" Kyle told her.

"I had this problem before, they won't stop until they are absolutely told off" Hydra said to him.

"How do we do that?" Kyle asked Hydra looking into her eyes.

"How am I supposed to know? I don't remember, but Kyle?"Hydra said.

"Yeah?" Kyle answered back.

"Be careful. They'll invade all your matches when they are allowed too" Hydra said hastily and walked out the door after Chev.

"So what exactly are we walking for?" Hust said.

"I have no idea, Hydra why are we walking around the map?" Sandman said to Hust before calling to Hydra who was still talking to Chev.

Hydra looked up and then back at Chev and nodded before walking up to the group.

"Hust take us through some of those training exercises" Hydra said before hanging back with Chev again to talk.

Hust had uncertainty in his eyes ,but then sparked up and went in front of Kyle.

"Alright give me 10 laps around Nuketown now" Hust said before pointing to the direction they were supposed to run in.

"Really?" Sandman asked.

"You heard me. Run" Hust said again.

**After 7 hours of workouts later:**

"Oh my god, are we done?" Sandman said out of breath.

"Yes" Hust said.

They went to the greenhouse and laid down on the floor and couch. Hydra and Chev joined them a few minutes later and looked at Kyle and Sandman who were laying on the floor with their faces in their hands.

"Okay, what happened?" Hydra said eventually.

"Seven.. hours... so tired" Kyle managed to get out.

Hust had a big smile on his face as Kyle talked. Hydra gave him a cold stare and he just shrugged before looking away and snickering. Dragonfire eventually came in holding a bowl of soup and stopped once he saw Kyle and Sandman lying on the floor. He looked at Hydra who just shrugged before going to sit on the couch beside Hustrak.

"Oh man, this reminds me of the time I made recruits run with M60s on Summit" Hustrak snickered.

Sandman kicked Hust in the leg and then laid back down. Kyle lifted his head before covering his eyes with his hands and moaned.

"Alright were done for today" Hust said.

Sandman and Kyle groaned again. Chev went upstairs and onto the balcony where he just sat and stared out in the distance. Hust, Kyle, and Dragonfire started to talk and Sandman and Hydra read books.

**Too lazy to make whole conversation so here you go :D :**

Dragonfire- So you used to be in another ninja clan?

Hust- Yeah, it wasn't big and stuff but I was.

Kyle- And you had you do these excersises everyday?

Hust- Pretty much but they only lasted an hour or 2 maybe.

Kyle- You suck.

Dragonfire- Hey now Ky-

Kyle- NO HE SUCKS!

**End conversation**

"Keep it down down there or I will punch you in the throat!" Chev yelled.

"Fine!" Kyle said. He was annoyed that Hust purposely made them work more than he usually made other people.

"Ah perk up little duck. It won't be so bad tomorrow" Hust said.

"Oh shut up" Kyle said again.

Hust suddenly opened up a letter and read it.

"Alright I got to go. I'll see you guys tomorrow" Hust said, getting up off the couch.

"See you tomorrow!" Sandman told him.

"Yeah I should be getting off too" Kyle said to himself.

"Yeah I'm getting off too" Chev said.

"Me too" Sandman said.

All four of them looked at Dragonfire and Hydra who said they wouldn't get off. Hydra eventaully noticed and looked up.

"Oh, uh no" Hydra said before going back to read her book.

"Oh-kay then" Kyle said and got off.

**Author's Note:**** I do believe this is the quickest t ime I ever put up another chapter before. Nother chapter, going to do something special for next one. I don't know yet I just feel #9 should be something. Taking character ideas still. Quickies time:**

**(Sandman flying jet while Kyle is in helicopter)**

**Sandman: **Hey can you say something stupid?

**Kyle:** (pause) I LIKE CHEESE GRATERS WHEN I PUT CHIPZ IN THEM! :3

**Sandman:** K that's good.

**(Sandman tries to fly jet into Kyle's heli. Misses)**

**Sandman: **Fuuuuu-


	9. Present not Past

o00000000o

"Alright so when I got on the next da-" Kyle tried to continue.

"Hey Tomb? Hydra needs to see you" said a person as he entered the door.

"Alright, I'll be right back guys" Kyle said getting off the couch and stretching.

He went upstairs and onto the balcony to see Hydra sitting there surveying the area in Nuketown. He sat down next to her and started to talk to her.

"Jig said you needed to see me?" Kyle asked quietly.

"I can hear you talking to them downstairs. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you for, one of your old clanmates wants to ta-"

"Oh god, not this again"

"-lk to you. He didn't ask for you to join back or anything" Hydra said.

"Is it worth going there, though? How many times have they tried to recruit me and be friendly only to have you guys hostage and killed in front of me?" Kyle answered back in a mean way.

"Give him a chance, he might actually be nice" Hydra said, nudging Kyle in the ribs with her elbow.

"Fine, is Hus, Houston, and Dragonfire coming with us?" Kyle asked.

"You know he hates it when you call him Houston" Hydra said before getting up.

"I don't care, annoy him as much as I want I will" Kyle said and got up also.

"Alright I'll go tell the others, get someone to watch over the recruits" Hydra said and leaped off the building onto an unexpecting clanmate below and then jumped off him. She then ran to Hustrak who was showing new recruits how to do a correct pushup with an M60 on your back. Kyle jumped off the balcony too, right next to the person who Hydra knocked over and ran over to Jig who was showing recruits how to wield a blade.

"Listen we need you to take over for a while while Hust, Chev, Dragonfire, Hydra and me are gone. Okay?" Kyle told him and turned away ,but then went back right as he turned.

"No hide-n-seek this time also" Kyle said quickly and left.

Kyle continued walking until he saw the family group of people and joined them. Hust, Sandman, and Chev were already there and Hydra and Dragonfire were just joining them. They left the game and accepted invite into another private match which was WMD. They made there way for the center where they saw two people already there. One of them looked up and called out to them and came limping over to the group.

"So you finally came? I'm GhostlierKnife, but you can call me Wildcat. This is my friend, FiveFour2, people call him Numbers though. You don't remember me huh? I was the one your friend with the tomahawk cut the ankle of. It cut through my bone and through my nerves, the game didn't heal it properly so now I play with a limp" the person, named Wildcat, said quickly.

"I uh..." Sandman said looking at the Wildcat's ankle.

"No no no, don't apilogize I've lived through worst and can get through this. I used to be in TombWarrior's old clan until they kicked me out. I couldn't keep up with the training regime so I was found unfit for the clan, did you know they are copying what you guys do? Well they are sadly" Wildcat said looking at the ground.

Kyle put one hand on his shoulder and looked around at his new clanmates.

"Why invite us here today?" Hydra asked.

"We couldn't take it in the clan anymore, even before we got kicked out. Numbers was kicked out for standing up to me. We were wondering if we could join your clan, I'm sorry for admitting this for once ,but we watch your training sessions sometimes and even join in, in masks of course" Wildcat said looking embarrased.

"Well that explains some things" Hust put in quietly.

"We want to start afresh, even if we will be untrusted by your clanmates" Numbers put in also.

"Let us think about it, give us a minute" Chev said.

"I think they should join" Kyle said. Hust and Sandman nodded their heads in agreement. Eventually Chev did also, but hestiantly.

"Aaron? What do you think" Hydra said asking Dragonfire.

"In life there is death, and in death there is rebirth" Dragonfire said calmly.

"Okay then" Hydra said.

Hydra walked over to Wildcat and nodded. Wildcat ended the game and then they went back to join the private match where the clan was. When they joined it, it was slight chaos with people running around. Finally, Chev stepped up onto a balcony.

"QUIET!" Chev yelled out. It got strangely quiet and a small crowd started to form under the balcony with Chev's cold stare watching them.

"Thanks Houston" Kyle said quietly to Chev. Chev gave him a cold stare before looking back at the crowd. Hydra soon stepped up to address the crowd.

"Now before anyone disagrees, we have two new recruits. Wildcat and Numbers are joining the clan and before you ask, yes they were part of Tomb's old clan" Hydra said. A chorus of disagreement came up along with a couple random bullets, nearly hitting Wildcat and Numbers who looked uncertainly at Hydra. Hydra nodded at Chev.

"QUIET!" Chev said once more. The crowd then silenced again.

"As I was saying, we are giving them a chance and if I see one person discriminating them you will personally be taken up to me" Hydra said and then went back inside the house.

"Welcome to the family guys" Hustrak said and climbed back into the house also.

"Alright follow me" Kyle said.

They went downstairs and sat on the couch. The recruits who listened to his story before were already sitting down again to begin to listen again.

"Make yourself comfortable, this'll take a while" Kyle said, waving off to the floor where Numbers and Wildcat sat down uncomfortably.

"Now where was I? Oh yeah" Kyle said as he began again.

o00000000o

**Author's Note: ****Yet another chapter done. Quiet happy with this one quickies time:**

**(Sandman driving a jeep around with Kyle in it)**

**Kyle:** And I'll get a soldering iron and ram it into your toes.

**(Jeep comes to a screeching stop)**

**Sandman:** What.

**(Kyle gets out and stands in front of Jeep so Sandman can see him)**

**Kyle: **Yeah :?


	10. Offering Position

They joined a game, which was full of people. Chev, Hust, Hydra, Sandman, and Kyle were all in it. It was Search and Destroy on Hanoi, a map Kyle hated dearly. It wasn't unusual anymore for them to play Search and Destroy and most of the time they won. Kyle checked and re-checked his class while Hust and Sandman talked to the locals.

"Did you see me take that guy out with my RPG last game?" asked one guy.

"Heck yeah, dude that was awesome" responded another.

"As if, takes real practice with the China Lake to have sick kills" Hust said.

"I know! See Chip, this guy agrees with me" said the one named JunctionxCageX

"The RPG just seems better to me!" said Chip.

"Mhm, say that to the China Lake tube that's going to be in your head this round" Hust added with a snickering tone.

"COME AT ME BRO!" Chip yelled out before shaking Hust's hand.

"Your going to get shaaaanked" Sandman added in to Junction.

"Shanked? This ain't no prison bus!" Junction yelled.

"Flattering, come on the round is about to begin" said another one of the group. Chip and Junction went over to their team while Sandman and Hust went to their's. Sandman was pointing his tomahawk blade at Junction and Hust clicked his China Lake and reloaded it real quickly before the match started.

They spawned as Defenders and immediately went to the gallows. They split up, Dragonfire and Hydra took the left flank while Hust, Kyle, and Sandman took the right flank. Strangely, they heard no commotion as they walked all the way to the enemy spawn and turned back once they saw it was empty. However, like a firing squad, the whole enemy team was there readying their weapons to shoot at the trio. Sandman quickly brought out his tomahawk, swung it and hit a guy in the middle of the head who died instantly. The firing squad then shot them all down.

"What the-?" Hust said as they spawned in the cinematic room where they could watch Hydra and Dragonfire.

"No idea" Sandman replied before taking out his tomahawk, which respawned with him when he died.

"Guys, watch" Kyle directed them to the giant screen which showed a third-person view of Dragonfire.

Hydra pointed in the direction of the floating skulls, which meant the spot where the three of them died. Dragonfire started to run in the direction but as soon as he turned the corner he was shot down.

"-OUND THE CORNER!" Dragonfire yelled out before running over to watch the screen.

Hydra looked around before hiding behind some bushes. The group walked where she was hiding, as if they saw her. She jumped out with her Galil in one hand and in the other a knife. She threw it at Junction who merely stood there as the knife hit the middle of his chest, and clipped his heart.

"GOD, THIS AIN'T NO MODERN WARFARE!" Junction argued before turning his own team screen.

Hydra took the knife out of Junction's chest and stab it deep in Chip's chest before taking a grenade which rolled on the floor, stuffing it into Chip's mouth, and then turned and shot another one of Chip's teammates while the grenade exploded.

"Oh come on!" Chip yelled out, or he would've if he still had a face or head to begin with.

Hydra shot the teammate more and he fell down dead. The last one tried to shoot her with a AUG but soon felt a knife brushed against his throat. Hydra then put one of her CZ75's against his head and pulled the trigger and he fell down dead.

"HOLY CRAP HYDRA!" Sandman yelled as he picked her up and gave her a tight bear hug which popped her back in multiple places.

"LemmegoLemmegoLemmegooooo" Hydra said to him as her back popped.

"Not bad!" Junction yelled as he and Chip walked over. The batlle injuries they received had disappeared as the round ended.

"Thanks" Hydra said as she gasped for air when Sandman put her down.

"Teach us some moves sometime, okay?" Chip said. Kyle heard a small ding and noticed a friend request and accepted it.

"Fine by me if Junction agrees" Hydra said.

"Please, call me Jig" Junction said.

**1 Week Later:**

"No, come on go down lower!" Hust yelled out to the small line of people who were doing pushups.

"I thought joining this clan would be easy" Jig said as he lowered his arms for another pushup. They had only been 1 hour into workouts and the newest recruits were bone-dead tired.

"Clan life, my friend" Dragonfire said, lowering himself for another pushup.

Only Hustrak and Hydra were not going pushups ,but that was because Hydra was running 4 kilometers today, which was about 48 laps around Nuketown. She was on her 38th lap and run past them as they continued pushups.

"Why does she get to run and were stuck doing pushups!" Chip yelled out.

"Cause she chose to run 4 kilometers" Hustrak said before putting his foot inbetween Chip's shoulders and pushed him down to where his nose was almost touching the grass.

"Good point" Chip said and pushed up.

"A few more and your done for today" Hustrak said.

They finished there pushups and then Hust told them to run 6 laps around Nuketown before coming back to start training. They did their 6 laps and started working on using shotguns. The rules of shotguns were to nearly never shoot unless in a bad situation and to dispose of the gun immediately afterwards. It would attract attention if they knew you were carrying around a shotgun and it was easily see-able in plain sight.

"Alright guys, I'm done for today" Hust said and then sat down on the couch.

"Finally done!" Hydra said and sat down next to Hust as she came jogging in the door.

"Alright I'm going to tell you guys a story called There once was a man named Jim" Dragonfire started.

"This is the story of a man named Jim. Jim had a simple job of pushing buttons which appeared as directions on a blue monitor in front of him. He clocked in, clocked out and went home to his family. However, one day no instructions appeared on the blue monitor and he was suprised. He left his office room and went to the office lounge which he thought he was bound to find someone there. However, he did not which made him feel suspicious. He went on his way to his boss's office which was upstairs by going up a staircase. However, Jim could not go up in fear of being fired by his boss for leaving his station during worktime so he went downstairs. He walked down a seemingly endless hallway thinking outloud to himself. 'I know I couldn't do it in spite of the circumstances ,but what if this is really happening and I am the last one here in the office building?' The more he thought about this stuff the more he realized what was truly happening. 'Wait a moment, I've never seen this hallway for the entire years I worked here. Why does it seem whatever I think is said outloud when I say nothing? Where am I?' And with that all the previously opened doors shut instantly and a red mist started to come from the floor. Jim tried to run ,but to no prevail was he able to outrun his demise until finally with his final breath he yelled out ,'I'M NOT REAL. NONE OF THIS IS, DON'T BE FOOLED BY THE VOICE WHO NARRATES THIS!' and with that the red mist overwhelmed him and everything went black. This is the story of a woman named Miranda. Miranda clocked in, clocked out at work and walked home to her family. However her walk was interrupted today by the body of a man who lied dead in the middle of the sidewalk. In a moment she would turn and run to find the nearest police officer and tell him about the body of the man. However for a second she stared down at the body of the man, not in grief, but in curiosity. The curiosity was fueled by never knowing this man's story before he died and only knowing that he met his demise. She stared down at the body for that split second, then ran." Dragonfire said as he finished his story.

"Wow" Chip said quietly.

"Nice story Aaron" Hydra said.

"Thank you" Dragonfire said back.

"Alright my turn, I'm going to tell you the story of... I don't know I'll just make it up as I go along" Sandman said proudly.

**Author's Note:**** :D If you are wondering no that story wasn't made from the top of my head. It is actually based off a mod for HL2 called the "Stanley Pariable". Its a really great mod and all credit goes to the creator(s) of it for making such an awesome ending. Character Quickies time:**

**Kyle:** :

**Sandman: **What?

**Kyle: **Nuffin'

**Sandman:** Oh-kay then...


	11. Childish Games

"Your stories are so baaad" Chip said, leaning back on the couch.

"Shut up" Sandman retorted.

"Alright, now what?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know, Aaron and I are going to go play Borderlands 2 though. Have fun" Hydra said and then left the game. Soon afterwards Dragonfire switched chat channels and left the game also.

"I swear, she's a prick sometimes" Jig said.

"Don't let her hear you say that!" Hust said.

"Well, what about..." Kyle started to say.

"OH OH! Lets play Michael Myers!" Jig said.

"YES IT'S PERFECT!" Sandman said getting off the couch.

"I call being Michael first!" Sandman said then went upstairs and started to count.

"RUN AND HIDE!" Jig said and ran out the back and hid in the garden.

Kyle ran across the street and hid in the flower beds. He watched Chev and Chip run behind him into the back of the house. Sandman finally counted down to one and Kyle heard a scream as Jig's neck was sliced open with a single cut of a tomahawk. Kyle kept himself perfectly still as Sandman walked past him holding his tomahawk out. He heard footsteps and saw Hust running past him, trying for find a last minute spot and into the house. He heard more footsteps and realized that while he focused up Hust, Chip had died and Chev was running past him with Sandman sprinting after him. Kyle quietly hoped that Chev would get away but that wish was cut short as he saw Sandman throw his tomahawk and it hit Chev in between the shoulder blades and Chev died. He shifted uncomfortably in his spot and noticed that Sandman was looking right at him with a cold stare. Sandman began to walk towards him slowly with his tomahawk out and Kyle got ready to sprint away. However just as Sandman reached him he heard footsteps behind him and Sandman sprinted off again into the garage.

"Come back here Hust, you can't escape Michael" Sandman said, running upstairs.

"Nooo, get away" Hust said and jumped out the window.

"Come baaaack!" Sandman said, running after Hust.

Sandman caught up with Hust and cut Hust's ankle with his tomahawk blade, flipping him behind him and then cut Hust's throat. Sandman then looked around and finally spotted Kyle in the flowerbed. He slowly began to move towards Kyle again with his tomahawk out and a strange cold look in his eyes. Kyle finally got up and took out his ballistic knife. He rushed towards Sandman, who stood suprised at Kyle coming out and rushing towards him. Kyle stabbed him in the knee with the knife then pointed the ballistic at his head and shot it into it.

"Dang!" Sandman said as he watched the killcam when they were teleported into the cinema room.

"Well I got to admit, Kyle has a skill with the ballistic knife" Hust said.

"You got that right!" Kyle said.

**Author's Note:**** Short chapteh ftw! Ima be making a Borderlands 2 fanfic soon, so this will probably be updated less... and less... ^.^? No quickies :P**


	12. Enemies on the Prowl

"RUN, JUST RUUUUN!" yelled someone behind him. He just kept running and running to the other side of the map while he heard a pack of enemies behind them. He heard a scream and turned around to see his companion fallen.

"JUST RUUUUN!" yelled his companion once more and then a bullet was put in his head.

He kept running until he realized he made a wrong turn and was now in a corner. He saw the shadows of the enemies glittering the wall as they ran to where he was trapped at. He held his RPK in front of him, despite the fact he had bullet holes in both his arms.

"All around the map he goes..."

He turned his gun toward the voice.

"He doesn't suspect a thi-ing..."

He turned frantically at where the footsteps were being placed.

"But when the pack comes on out..."

He saw a knife blade pop out of the shadows and turned his gun to face the attacker.

"He doesn't have time to scream..."

He felt breath on the back of his neck and turned around all too soon as a blade was put against his throat and he was pushed against the wall. It over all too soon, he knew it would be and there would be only one left on his team. He tried to reach for his Makarov but realized he dropped in his the pursuit. His Spectre had ran out of ammo as he tried to shoot his attackers and he lost his last resort of a way out, his hatchet. His attacker then gripped the knife tighter and was just about to slice it across if it wasn't for a piercing sound and then his attacker soon received a bullet in the head.

"Hey! Wouldn't let you die so soon on me, would I?" asked someone as he stepped out of the shadows.

**2 Hours Earlier:**

"Uuuugh!" Sandman said, joining the match.

"Don't complain! Now run!" Hust said, pointing in the direction to run.

Sandman ran reluctantly as he was the first one on today and Hust was making him do exercises early. He was about 30 minutes earlier then when the others usually get on and he decided to exercises early and messaged Hust that he wanted to do so. Hust had made a game in Summit and made Sandman run around with an M60 in his hands and a RPG on his back. Sandman was already breathless and tired as he finished his 3rd lap.

Finally he got done with running and layed down in the snow to do the daily 150 pushups, which he did slowly. Hust watched him do his exercise and finally they started a small conversation.

"So why you up so early? Most of the time I'm the only one up this early" Hust said.

"Eh, I sometimes get up this earlier, not always though" Sandman responded, going down for another pushup.

"Why?" Hust asked.

"Why not?" Sandman retorted, going down for another pushup again.

"Good point. I suppose it would be rude of me to ask why you got T.R. in your tomahawk blade?" Hust responded back.

"It's complicated, pretty much it's for a game Hydra and Kyle like and it's the initials" Sandman said.

"I heard, Dragonfire told me about it. So why do you have scratch marks on it also?" Hust asked yet again. Sandman sighed at him and did another pushup before answering.

"It's also complicated. Don't tell anyone I told you this by the way. I used to be in an old clan, a good clan also. We were huge back then, and by huge I mean 10-20 people in all that were organized. Well we got in matches and stuff and we wrecked the enemy team, it was fun. That was until our leader got the power to his head and started to go up against clans that were huger than us. One day we lost a battle and he blamed it on us and threatened to kick us out. Some of us were already going to leave and we left anyways, 7 of us in total which is why I have 7 scratch marks on my tomahawk" Sandman said, getting up. For the time he told his story he had finished pushups.

"Sad man, what happened to the others?" Hust asked.

"Well last I heard I think one quit Call of Duty all together and the rest went onto Black Ops 2" Sandman said, brushing off snow from his chest and arms.

"Interesting, now give me a few more laps" Hust said.

"I hate you" Sandman said.

**15 minutes later:**

"Am I done today?" Sandman asked, his hands on his knees as he leaned over.

"Yeah, right on time also" Hust said.

Chev, Chip, Kyle, and Jig all joined the game. They looked around before setting off where Sandman and Hust were standing.

"What's up?" Kyle asked.

"Run now" Hust said, pointing in the direction that Sandman ran in.

They all groaned and set off.

**30 minutes later:**

"Alright you guys are done for today, what's say we play some SnD now?" Hust said.

"Nah, Chip and I aren't going to join you" Jig said.

"Fair enough" Sandman said.

Hust ended the match and Chev, Sandman, Kyle, and Hust all went to a SnD lobby where they waited for a while. When they finally got in one they found it to be on the map Summit with their team in the victory.

**1 hour and 10 minutes later:**

They ended up winning most of the matches they had joined and had finally settled down in a match in Havana. There was someone already on the team who had a L96A1 and a sing CZ75. He merely nodded towards them before setting off down the right flank, into the hotel. Sandman merely nodded and set off on the left flank, and almost immediately got shot in his left shoulder. He crouched down behind a barrier and sent Chev to investigate and try and find the sniper. As Chev rounded the corner he was sprayed down with a clip full of bullets from a RPK. Hust took out his Python and shot the enemy in the head. Sandman sent Kyle to check if Chev was still alive. As he reached the body he could not help ,but wonder if the body was moved some because it was in a different position than it had been in a few seconds ago. Kyle then exploded into a mass of blood and chunks as the C4, which was placed under Chev's body, was detonated.

"What the-?" Sandman began to say, but was stopped as another bullet hit his right shoulder.

"God that stings!" Sandman said through gritted teeth.

"They are toying with us!" Hust said.

"What do we do?" Sandman asked.

"You run" said a strange voice.

Sandman raised his Spectre at the voice and saw the person at the opposite side of the place. Sandman began to use all his ammo trying to shoot the target ,but kept missing due to his injuries. Eventually Sandman threw the empty gun aside and dived for the RPK, grabbed in and began to run dropping his Makarov in the process.

He ran across the map with Hustrak behind him. He heard a lot of enemies behind him, probably the whole team and kept running. He didn't stop as he entered the doorway of the hotel and was about to go upstairs when he heard a yell behind him. He turned around just in time to see Hust staring at him.

"JUST RUUUUN!" Hust yelled before being shot in the head.

Sandman ran up the stairs and out the side entrance and down the stairs again, tripping in the process and dropping his tomahawk. He ran to the upper left corner of the map and found himself trapped with no way out. He looked around ,but knew it was too late.

"All around the map he runs..."

He pointed the barrel of the RPK where the voice drifted from.

"He doesn't suspect a thi-ing..."

He turned frantically at where he heard footsteps thud against the concrete.

"But when the pack comes on out..."

He saw a knife blade pop out of the shadows and he pointed his RPK at it.

"He doesn't have time to scream..."

He felt hot breath down his neck and turned around ,but it was too late. He was pushed against the wall with a knife blade against his throat and tried to reach for his RPK that thudded against the ground when he dropped it. He tried to reach for his Spectre which was usually strapped on his back ,but realized he dropped in when he ran out of ammo trying to kill the enemies. He dropped his Makarov as he picked up the RPK and ran away and his hatchet was probably still on the stairs. His attacker gripped the handle of the blade and wa about to swipe it across Sandman's neck if it wasn't for the sound of a gun firing and a bullet appeared in his attacker's head and sunk to the ground.

"Hey! Wouldn't let you die so soon on me, would I?" asked his teammate as he appeared out of the shadows where he has hiding. His sniper rifle had smoke coming out of the barrel and the teammate reloaded it quickly before aiming up to take a shot across the map and headshotted an enemy sniper there.

"Nice shooting! Thanks also" Sandman said, picking up his RPK.

"No problem, might want to run though" his teammate said before running off. Sandman followed him, after hearing the footsteps behind him and nearly getting shot again as a bullet whirled past his head.

"Who are they?" Sandman asked, sprinting along side his teammate.

"I don't know, but as your friend said they are toying with us" his teammate responded.

"Who are you anyways?" Sandman asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing, name's Datsik you can call me Darren though" Darren said.

"Name's Sandman" Sandman told Darren.

They continued to run to the other side of the map where Darren killed the sniper and camped in the building. Darren set up a motion senser near the entrance and took out his sniper and watched the street while Sandman looted the dead sniper's body. He found a pack of C4, a semtex, and a Makarov with a silencer. He took all these items and reloaded his RPK and Makarov quickly.

"So what's the plan?" Sandman asked.

"We camp here and see if any of them aren't chicken enough to walk out on the streets" Darren said.

"I'll watch the doorway, tell me when your senser spots anything" Sandman told Darren before proning down and aimed his RPK at the doorway.

It felt forever before Darren finally shot a bullet and a killfeed came up on the HUD of Sandman's screen.

"Thought he could get away, nope" Darren muttered under his breath.

Sandman just continued to look the door, longing to go and find the last 2 enemies. He knew they were hiding and before long would come out and try and find them. Darren kept the streets watched while Sandman watched the doorway and occasionally the alleyway. That was until there was a long banging sound.


	13. Author's Note

**Quick Update for all you followers and such:**

** Hey guys :D! So I've been thinking and I need at least a week or two to continue this story and make some chapters, I feel like whenver I don't upload chapters every 2-3 days I just don't have the inspiration and thoughts necessary. So yes week or two vacation from the story to get thoughts. I'm still writing that Borderlands 2 fanfic, thinking over that also to get the kinks out and stuff. If you got any applications for people in the fanfic PLEASE send them to me, even if its like an albino or previous murderer or whatever. JUST SEND THEM ALL OF THEM ARE ACCEPTED! Thats about all, by loyals who have followed me from chapter 1 to rebels who instantly read on. I'll updte 1-2 weeks time luv you all!**


	14. End Round

"Crap" Darren said.

"What? What was that?" Sandman asked worriedly.

"That was my crossbow, they found it when I dropped it on accident" Darren said, looking through his scope.

"Whats so bad about a crossbow?" Sandman asked again.

"The tips of them have explosions on them and with a well timed shot they can stick to you and can kill you, while also exploding you" Darren said calmly.

"Well then, I thought they just shot normal shots!" Sandman whispered.

"No, stop spending so much time on Black Ops 2, this is Black Ops and we got to figure out how much ammo I have left on it and how much ammo they picked off that guy on their team" Darren said, putting his sniper on his back.

"Wait one of their teammates had a crossbow?" Sandman questioned.

"Yes, he was the one I sniped down across the street" Darren said.

"How did they manage to get the crossbow?" Sandman asked.

"They must've used the explosion to turn us away from his body and got the crossbow. I saw it there before it and now it's gone" Darren said.

"Well what do we do?" Sandman asked again.

"Take them out ask quickly as possible, knowing them our deaths won't be quick or pretty" Darren answered.

"What do you mean knowing them?" Sandman questioned.

"I've seen a group of people like these before, they hunt down the enemy team and the last one alive on it they torture. I've seen it first hand when an amigo of mine got captured by one of them when he was the last alive, it wasn't pretty. They managed to glitch through the game and they left scars on him that the game never healed, still has them probably" Darren muttered.

"Wow" Sandman said to Darren and himself.

"So we need to find these guys and kill them, I think there are 3 left" Darren told Sandman, getting up from his crouched position.

Darren picked up his Camera Spike and Sandman took his C4 and they left the building. They walked into the bar right beside it once they heard slow footsteps coming in through one of the side entrances. They waited and Sandman took out his knife and when the enemy passed over them he pulled the enemy backwards and stuff his knife in his throat. The enemy had no time to scream before he died.

"Hey, Monster you in there?" asked someone outside the entrance.

"Ah forget him, probably thinking he could get a free drink again" said another guy.

"Whatever, hey Monster meet us up in the middle when your done!" said the guy again.

Darren looked at Sandman who was picking up extra ammo from the body and saw a silencer attached to a pistol on the guy. He swiftly took the pistol and removed the silencer and attached it to his sniper rifle's barrel. He then left the bar without telling Sandman he was going back to the place where they were before and stealthly walked past the duo who didn't know their friend was dead. Sandman looked up and saw Darren pointing to go straight towards the duo who were slowly walking into the middle. He did and almost caught up to them and saw a bullet hole appear in the back of the right one's head. He brought out his RPK and unsteadily shot the other one, who died quickly.

The match was over, they had won.


	15. New Chickadee

"AND one-two, three-four five-six, and seven-eight" Hust yelled at them as they did jumping jacks.

A few days ago Darren had been sent a message and was asked to join them for a training session. He did and now was part of the clan ,but wandered off a few times to go play different gamemodes than the normal SnD. Hydra had depicted him as a quiet, lone wolf type and would defend it's pack anyways no matter how high the cost. Eventually Hydra and Dragonfire also left the practices early to go play some Zombies or some Domination. Sandman, Hust, and Kyle still stuck together whenever they played and often Jig joined them whenever Chip was busy. It became apparent that Chip was going farther and farther away from the group and only showed up for certain events like meetings or an occasional practice. He never explained why also.

Today was different, however. Hust, Hydra, Kyle, and Sandman were all going to play some Domination. It was going to be like the good old days and they already had their guns set. Hust carried a Stoner 63 with Extended Mags and a Python with Speed Reloader on it. Hydra had a AUG with Dual Mags on it and her regular CZ75 dual wields. Kyle had a MP5k with red dot sight attachment and as a secondary he had a RPG. Sandman chose his old RPK with Extended Mags and Makarov with Extended Mags. They entered in a already played match on Summit and were holding A and B.

They spawned near A and Hydra set off down the center while Sandman and Kyle followed a teammate down the right flank, Hust took the left flank with another teammate who ran with Lightweight on. The teammate Hust was following was a girl who had a M14 with a silencer on it. She ran before going into the side of the building and nearly being shot at by an enemy behind cover.

"Hey! Nubbles if you come out of cover i'll give you this M16 I found!" yelled his teammate.

"Funny Jokester, now just pop your head out and let me get another kill" replied the enemy.

His teammate, whose name was Jokester, turned away and looked around before noticing him. She looked down at the Stoner in his hands. She snatched it from him and ran out into the clearing before vaulting behind the cover where the enemy was and shot him down.

"HEADSHOT!" she yelled before aiming and scoping down another enemy.

She then walked over to B and took out the enemy that was attempting to cap it before throwing out a Decoy grenade out the window and ran after it. Sandman appeared next to him and looked as dumbfound as he did.

"What the hell just happened?" Sandman asked Hust.

"No idea" Hust responded.

The rest of the match went on with Jokester keeping Hust's Stoner 63. She didn't die for the rest of the match. She got attack dogs which chewed at the throats of the enemies that tried to run. The care packages she got she gave them to teammates until eventually er K/D was 40 kills and 6 deaths. She was a powerhouse also, killing enemies left and right. One enemy almost got a kill on her by sneaking up behind her ,but she flipped him over her shoulder and shot him in the chest. Even Hydra was impressed by what she does. Eventually Jokester asked Hydra to team up with her and they mowed down enemy after enemy. Hydra took lead and Jokester followed, actually managing to snipe a few enemies with her M14 whenever she scavenged bodies for Stoner 63 ammo.

Hust was sitting on a box at spawn with a soda in one hand and a sandwich in the other. They had just recently capped B again after an enemy snuck into the main building and managed to cap it while Hydra and Jokester were over at C trying to hold back the enemies. Over the loud speaker that spanned over every map, Hust heard another UAV in the air and continued to eat his sandwich. Sandman sprinted over and jumped on the box that was a level higher than his and leaned back against the fence.

"Don't worry there almost done, only 20 points until we win" Dragonfire told them both.

However much Hust wanted to agree with Dragonfire he couldn't help but sigh and continued to nom at his sandwich. Only 10 points until they won and Jokester and Hydra came walking up on the bridge at A talking. Dragonfire waved to them and Hydra came running over.

"Well that was fun" Hydra said, blood was covering her body and a few pieces of shrapnel was cut into her clothing.

"Yeah, we should do that more often" Jokester said, running up behind Hydra.

Jokester tossed the Stoner 63 to Hust who caught it with his elbows and almost spilling his soda. He set his soda and sandwich down which disappeared from the other's views. He tried to shoot his gun at a window ,but it clicked and instead made a grinding sound. Jokester innocently looked away while Hust looked at her angrily.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU JAM A GUN IN A VIDEO GAME?" he yelled at her.

"I don't know" she said innocently and then sprinted away.

"HELL NO YOU GET BACK HERE!" he yelled after her and sprinted away.

"Well it's good to know Joker is getting along with her new clanmates" Hydra said, sitting where Hust sat.

"I knew you would invite her" Dragonfire said to her.

"NO NO NO NO NO!" Hust came running over.

"Too late Husty Husky, say hello to your new clanmate" Hydra told him.

Hust looked at Hydra, then at Jokester, then at Hydra, then at Jokester and took out his Python and put it against his head and shot himself. He then spawned right next to his falling body and yelled at the sky and they won the match.


	16. Author's Note Pt 2

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! It's me, the writer... so yeah. I'm just gonna be straight forward with you guys. I would make up a hell-ton of excuses at why I haven't been updating the story ,but I'm not gonna be. I am just lazy.

L-A-Z-Y. LAZY.

So yeah, I might make some one-shots until fall break happens(next week), so expect some of those. But other than that, my laziness has been legendary, and I missed updating the story. So yeah, update coming next week, along with oneshots so check out for BOTH of them. Until then, I'ma give you a sneak peek of Chapter 16 of Stories in Multiplayer, called "Dark Arts" Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 16, Stories in Multiplayer, "Dark Arts":

"I hate this map" Jokester said through chattering teeth.

"I told you this map would win" Chev told her through a clothed mouth.

Recently Chev had been offline more and more until he got on during the beginning of summer. Apparently he had high school finals tests and he needed to prepare and study for them, which is why he was always offline. He had also been less revealing of himself and usually worth a hood and mask over his face. His mask was a red skull cloth that went over his mouth. He wore a black or white hoodie always and almost never took it off. Suprisingly he also became a bit more talkative.

"I thought Radiation would win, get off my back" Jokester retorted.

"Hey at least you are the only one, besides Array isn't that bad of a map" Chev said, pointing to Hust.

"F-f-f-funny" Hust told him.

"Where's Sandman? I thought he'd be back by now" Hust said.

"I am back" Sandman told them, approaching through the quiet bushes.

"You should've gone with Jig, Dragonfire, Hydra, and Darren" Hust told him quietly as Sandman sat down with him and Jokester.

"No, they all know how to handle this kind of thing, not me" Sandman whispered back to him.


	17. Dark Arts

"I hate this map" Jokester said through chattering teeth.

"I told you this map would win" Chev told her through a clothed mouth.

Recently Chev had been offline more and more until he got on during the beginning of summer. Apparently he had high school finals tests and he needed to prepare and study for them, which is why he was always offline. He had also been less revealing of himself and usually worth a hood and mask over his face. His mask was a red skull cloth that went over his mouth. He wore a black or white hoodie always and almost never took it off. Suprisingly he also became a bit more talkative.

"I thought Radiation would win, get off my back" Jokester retorted.

"Hey at least you are the only one, besides Array isn't that bad of a map" Chev said, pointing to Hust.

"F-f-f-funny" Hust told him.

"Where's Sandman? I thought he'd be back by now" Hust said.

"I am back" Sandman told them, approaching through the quiet bushes.

"You should've gone with Jig, Dragonfire, Hydra, and Darren" Hust told him quietly as Sandman sat down with him and Jokester.

"No, they all know how to handle this kind of thing, not me" Sandman whispered back to him.

"We can hear you" Chev told them.

"Sorry..." Hust responded.

"It's just Chip... you wouldn't think he would" Hust started ,but stopped himself.

"I know, Hydra and Dragonfire are handling it" Chev reassured him.

In the past few weeks Chip, a friend of Jig's, was slowly moving away from the clan. No one knew why, until earlier today when they found he had sent a message to Jig instead of the correct person. The message was recorded as this:

_"Yeah, they still got no idea. Can't believe how easy this is huh? Oh yeah, I'll be on tomorrow to show you whatever they are doing. Also they got another person in their clan, her name is Jokester"_

They didn't want to believe Chip was bad so they questioned him, he left immiedately after he was invited to the match. They hadn't heard from him until a while later when he sent them a message telling them his reasonings.

Apparently he had been acting as a spy for Kyle's old team and had been telling them the things they had been doing. Workouts, Training, new recruits, and a lot of other things. He had been promised "unending power" from Alex. Jig, of course, had no idea about this and was pissed off at it. Hydra, Darren, and Dragonfire were there to calm him down and show him reasoning. It was working so far.

"I saw two of them by the radar dish, and the others are coming down the mountain path by the radar tower" Sandman reported to Chev.

"Okay, I'll check out the mountain path. Sandman go see about those near the radar dish" Chev said, turning away to start sprinting off.

"Hey! What about us?" Hust asked.

"Stay here, we shouldn't all go out at once" Chev reassured them.

Sandman and Chev ran off then. Sandman sprinted back to the radar dish, dipping into the center building and hiding in a room and watched them. They walked around, casually checking the undergrowth and around the base of the fallen radar dish. After a few more minutes of this, they started to walk to the radio tower. Sandman started to follow them, when something showed up on his killfeed.

"What the hell?" he whispered to himself as Hust and Jokester were killed.

"Sandman, come in" he heard through his radio.

"What happened?" Sandman speaked through the radio.

"I don't know, they were here just a second ago. I might be lagging ,but I'm not sure. Oh wait... AW PISS!" Chev said through the radio. All of a sudden gunshots rang through and he could hear them in the distance.

He sprinted toward the giant radio tower and vaulted over a box where he saw Chev stab a guy in the neck. Sandman lifted his AK74u and sprayed down another enemy. There was just two of them left. Suddenly a tomahawk was thrown and hit Chev in the shoulder and he stumbled back, into a leg of the radio tower. He ripped the tomahawk out of his shoulder and slunk to the ground in pain. He started to wave Sandman away.

"Hell no, come on you smart bastard, this isn't going to be one of those again" Sandman said as he lifted Chev over his shoulders.

"Keep some fire on them huh?" Sandman asked Chev and gave him his Makarov.

Chev did as so and managed to shoot an enemy in the leg as they went up the mountain path and hid behind a boulder as the two last enemies ran past them.

"Alright come on" Sandman told him as he slung him over his shoulder again.

Chev didn't argue as they walked back to the radio tower and sat down on the concrete.

"What happened?" Sandman asked as Chev started to wrap a bandage around his shoulder.

"Damn guys found the hanger where Joke and Hust were. Shotgunned them down before I could get there. Then they tried to get the jump on me, managed to stab one of them. Another one tomahawked me and then you got here and sprayed that his friend down. All I know Sand" Chev said.

"Well, did you get anything?" Sandman questioned.

"Nah, I checked out how they could have gotten there in the first place. Sandman they sneaked past both of us without us knowing it" Chev told him.

"I know, we need to keep an eye out" Sandman reassured him.

"Where do you think they are now?" Chev asked.

"Probably regrouping with there friends near the snow machine. How the hell am I supposed to know Chev?" Sandman asked.

"Funny Sand" Chev retorted.

"Well come on, you still got some fight in you" Sandman said, grabbing Chev's arm and pulling him up.

They started to run after the duo of enemies that ran past them before. They made it to the fallen satellite dish before being shot at by an unknown sniper.

"I thought there wasn't a sniper!" Chev told him.

"I never noticed!" Sandman retorted.

The sniper shot again at there hiding place and Sandman leaped out of cover once the bullet hit the metal. He vaulted over it and sprinted to te next location. He repeated this until he located the sniper and gunned him down. Almost immiedately afterwards the rest of the enemy team came out of cover and started to fire at him. Chev appeared out of cover and flanked and killed two of them. Sandman then threw his tomahawk and killed the last one and they won the match.

They spawned in the final killcam room and saw Hust and Jokester with earbuds in their ears and listening to a message.

"See I told you" Jokester told Hust.

"Damn stereotype" Hust told Jokester, getting up off the table they were sitting on.

"Hey guys!" Chev called out to them.

"The hell happened to you?" Hust asked him, pointing to his bandaged shoulder.

"Someone tried to pull a Sandhawk" Chev told him.

"Is that your calling it? A Sandhawk?" Sandman said, coming up behind Chev.

"Well what else would we call it?" Hust told him.

"Funny" Jokester said, pulling her earbuds out of her ear.

A pinging sound could be heard from Hust and he looked distant for a moment before pulling out a small voice recorder from his back pocket.

"It's from Hydra" he told them.

"Well, play it" Chev told him.

_Hey guys, listen we need you to come on back to the game. We'll explain when you get here. Oh. Crap, before I forget. Uh, Hust be sure to bring Sandman._

Hust then looked away while whistling as the recorder stopped and then disappeared.

"You told her, huh?" Sandman asked.

"Maybe..." Hust told him.

"Told her what?" Chev asked.

"Oh man, I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do when we get there" Sandman told himself and they left the match.


	18. Realization Among Heroes

They entered the Nuketown match and saw they all were in the green house. Hydra sat on the couch along with Dragonfire and Darren leaned against the doorway. Jig was standing near the television with his hands on his head.

"I trusted him!" Jig told Hydra.

"We know, we did also" Hydra retorted back.

Jig started to pace the room as Sandman, Hust, Jokester, and Chev entered it.

"So?" Chev asked.

"We're trying to Chev" Hydra told him.

"Sandman, look, Hust told me it and we need you to tell Jig" Hydra told Sandman who looked wary.

"I know the feeling Sandman. That ache of something coming back to haunt you, but you need to trust me" Hydra reassured him.

"Fine" Sandman finally said, sitting down on the steps of the stairs.

"Lets see... well when I was first getting this game I was in a clan. It was a good clan, 15-25 people in all and it was organized. We nearly always won matches, I was the heavy gunner in the clan and nearly always was leading charges and such. One day, the power got to the leader of my clan's head. He had us go up to stronger clans than our's and we won. Most of the time barely. One time we... we lost and he blamed it on me and some friends for not doing anything right. He was pissed. We were pissed. He threatened to kick us out, and well we did. We left for good. Seven of us in total and we all left" Sandman said, finishing.

"What does this have to do with Chip?" Jig asked.

"Betrayel happens Jig" Sandman got to the point.

Jig thought over this for a second and then nodded to himself slowly.

"Alright, then what are we gonna do?" Jig spoke up.

"Nothing we can do now, they know about us and plan to copy us apparently" Dragonfire told him.

"So what? We just go on with life now? Is that it? They are after us, and they won't stop this they run our little pack into the ground" Hust told Hydra.

"We continue what were doing ,but be warned now. Caution is everything. They act like snakes in the grass, slithering through into our ranks and then biting us where it hurts the most" Chev said.

Darren said nothing as the argument took place and finally walked into the middle of the room.

"Listen guys. Whatever happens we cannot forget some things. These people know everything about us now. Who we are, what we do everyday, among other things" Darren said.

"Like they would do background checks on us?" Sandman joked.

"They will" said a person as he entered the door.

"What do you mean Kyle?" Hydra asked.

"They do background checks on you before you are allowed to join the clan. What's stopping them from doing background checks on you guys now?" Kyle said.

"So you mean-" Sandman began to say.

"Yes, they know about us now" Kyle finished him.

"Great!" Jokester said.

"They will do background checks. Checking what gun you use the most, how many times you get headshots, what handgun you use the least and other things. They'll gather all this information on you until they know how to beat you and how you can beat them" Kyle told them.

"How do you know this?" Darren asked.

"This is how you got into the clan. If you had the best weapons, the best K/D, the best skill then you were allowed in" Kyle told him.

"Hypocrites, them all. Difficult choices to choose certain people to join a clan then steals another's ideas" Jokester joked.

"So now what?" Jig asked.

"We wait" Hydra told him.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! It's me. So anyways I found out how I can update the story pretty easy for me so I can keep my grades up and not have the trouble of updating it. A new chapter will appear every Tuesday/Wednesday depending on if I am done with it or not. This chapter is short and I'm sorry BUUUUT guess what? Character Quickies time! :D**

Jokester_:_ Sandman can you say something inspiring?

Sandman: Spray and Pray?

Jokester: No, no, no something INSPIRING!

Sandman: Twerk...

Jokester: *sigh*


	19. The End For Now

"So yeah, we're still waiting ,but you know until Numbers and Wildcat showed up we didn't have any problem with them" Kyle said.

"Wait wait wait... that's it?" Viper said.

"Yes" Kyle told him.

"THAT CAN'T BE IT" Viper yelled out.

"It is" Kyle reassured him.

"Well I gotta say, you guys have it made here" WIldcat said, getting up.

"Alright, Hust needs you guys" Hydra called down from where she was sitting.

The recruits groaned and got up. They waved good-bye to Kyle and went over to where Hust was.

In the quiet hours of night most of the clanmate got off. That is, except for Hust, Hydra, Dragonfire, Kyle, Sandman, Chev, Jig, and Jokester. They usually stayed up this late to talk.

"Not all tales have happy endings" Dragonfire told Kyle.

"I know" Kyle told him.

"Suprisingly you didn't even tell them what happened in the 3 month period" Jokester told him.

"That's another story for another day" Kyle told her.

"Yeah, I know" Jokester retorted.

"Patience is a virtue" Hust told Jokester.

"Shuddup dog" Jokester told him.

Hust took a stepped back with a hurtful expression.

"For that you have to run an extra mile" Hust whispered softly.

Kyle smiled and ran off.

For once, Kyle did not complain or groan.

It certainly was changed for him.

**Author's Note: I really enjoyed making this story and I gotta say, the ending is nice. I plan on making a sequel of one-shots which will come out in a few weeks and I totally new sequel to the story called: "The Hunters Hunt". Thanks for reading and I hope you can wait for the sequels :D**


End file.
